


Bonded

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bullying, F/F, F/M, If I tagged every single combination ship we would be here all day, In case you couldn't tell I edited the tags cause there were way too many before, M/M, Multi, Not sure whether I'll make momomatsu romantic or not though so both tags are there, Polyamory, Soulmates, just know some people are assholes about polyamory in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Not everyone had a soulmate. But among those that did, not everyone had just one.There were many of them, and they were all soulmates. For some, life with multiple soulmates was easy, and for others, it was not. None of them had ever met in person, but their bonds affected each others' lives, for better or worse.Now their stories are intertwining. How will they meet? How will they react to each other? And most importantly of all...Will some of them ever stop being loving saps for the others??
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Yumeno Himiko, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko, Amami Rantaro/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 66
Kudos: 210





	1. Kaito

**Author's Note:**

> I would be concerned about starting this when I already have lots of other projects, but these are just quick and fun stories about these characters being soulmates, so I don't have to worry too much! How this fic will go will be: first the characters' backstories as soulmates, then stories about how they met, and then stories about them beginning to live together and date! Hope you're not looking for too much of a story lol, these are a lot closer to one shots than a regular multi chapter fic. That said, enjoy the story!

Kaito loved his soulmates!

From the moment he could grasp what a soulmate was to now, Kaito had known that he loved his soulmates. He hadn't met them yet in person, but that was okay! He absolutely adored them, and knew that they'd be great for each other.

Though, he was surprised to learn not everyone with soulmates has multiple. Of course, he knew not everyone had a soulmate! And he knew platonic soulmates existed, too; when he was in elementary school, his friend Yuki had told him all about his soulmate (connected through an ink soulbond), and how they were the best of friends. But at the time, Kaito had thought Yuki just didn't want to tell him about his other soulmates, so Kaito didn't ask.

If he had, then maybe he would have understood better his grandmother's confusion when she was trying to clean off his two "first words you hear them say" soulmarks with a wipe, muttering why would he write something like this? Kaito was confused as well, but about why _she_ was confused, not about his soulmates.

It took his grandparents a while to catch on, though Kaito thought they had a suspicion after that first incident.

Now, Kaito could list his soulbonds and his nicknames for his soulmates with ease, and his love for them had grown immeasurably since he discovered them.

There were Shu and Ki, who were his ink soulmates. For some reason, ink soulmates could never tell each other their names or phone numbers through this bond, so whenever they tried when they were younger, they only managed to get the first few letters or numbers out before the ink blurred. That was alright, though! They could still talk about loads of other things, and Kaito had gotten quite good with a pen over the years, as a bonus.

Lying on the couch of his living room, Kaito let his fingers trace over the heart Ki had drawn, and the positive message Shu had written.

He also had two soulmates connected through a string of fate, with a blue one on his pinkie, and a red one on his right pointer finger. Occasionally, he'd give or receive little tugs from his soulmates, and sometimes if Kaito was very still, he could watch the strings move as his soulmates went about their lives. He didn't have the patience to do that a lot, but it didn't stop him from having fun imagining what Red and Blue were doing on their side of the strings.

Kaito gave a light tug on his red string, and a moment later, felt a tug back. A grin grew on his face.

He couldn't forget his first sentence soulmates, of course! They were both on his left arm, one by his wrist, and one just opposite his elbow, where he could only read it if he stretched out his arm. He named them Coats and Gift respectively, for their sentences; "I like your jacket, it's pretty," and "Here, I think this is yours." He couldn't wait to find out the context of his words!

Kaito lightly rubbed the words on his wrist, wondering if his soulmates were thinking of him.

Ah, whatever. He'd meet them when he'd meet them, as his grandfather used to tell him, so Kaito just stretched and turned over on the couch to face the cushions. He'd had a long week, but right now, he was going to take a nap.

Still, even in his dreams, Kaito loved his soulmates.


	2. Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Shuichi's turn on the carousel of what life is like with multiple soulmates.

Shuichi loved his soulmates, he really did, but he'd known from the moment he asked his parents about him having more than one that something was off about him.

The looks on their faces made his stomach plummet, and they made him swear never to talk to anyone about it. He'd agreed, but he could hear them talking later, about how they couldn't allow for this news to get out. It would "shame them out of the business," they said, and that was the first time Shuichi ever felt wrong for having multiple soulmates.

The second time came soon after, when Shuichi was sent off to his uncle's, and couldn't help wondering if it had something to do with what he said.

True to his word, he never told anyone about his multiple soulmates, not even his aunt or uncle.

... Well, not until his classmates found out about his soulmates because of his tattoo bonds. He came home crying and confessing that day.

His aunt had helped him get clean and bandaged from the punches and mud thrown at him, while his uncle had called the school about the issue. In the end, his classmates weren't punished for their actions, but Shuichi was transferred to a different school and, coincidentally enough, started going to a therapist soon after for his anxiety and depression.

Of course, that didn't mean life was all peaches and roses from then on, but...

Shuichi took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. While cleaning out his desk, he'd stumbled upon an old list he wrote to himself when he was about eleven, which had sent him down unhappy memory lane. The list itself was a guide he wrote to himself, listing all his soulmates and how to hide his bonds with them. Although he now didn't hide his bonds as much, and was actually talking with some of his soulmates, the list was still...

Well, it held some habits he still held onto. Shuichi wasn't about to go flaunting the fact he had multiple soulmates, after all.

Shuichi sat down in his desk chair, taking the moment to read over his admittedly very short list and wonder if things would have been different if he never told his parents anything.

\- map tattoo and wand tattoo: long sleeved shirts  
\- ink: if sleeves don't work, say it's notes for yourself  
\- timer one: wear long socks, since it's on my ankle  
\- timer two: maybe I can wear collars? Or maybe I can sneak make up from Aunt Ma. Does make up work on soulbonds?

And then, at the bottom of the page, making Shuichi wince:

\- I'm a freak.

Shuichi hoped that wherever his soulmates were, they were having an easier time in life than he was.


	3. Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light angst and mentions of being disowned.

Kokichi had no idea what his soulmates had going on in their lives, but he hoped he was correct in the assumption that none of _them_ had been kicked out for having multiple soulmates like he had.

The first year and a half after getting kicked out were rough... Actually, scratch that – the first three years were rough. It took a long time for Kokichi to get his bearings, even longer to build a new family, and even longer than _that_ to consider their living situation stable. D.I.C.E. had a house now, though it wasn't that large, and all of the older members held steady jobs. Heck, some of the younger ones like himself also pitched in with odd jobs or part time jobs! 

Aside from that, he had his family now, and they were all set. In fact, if not for the fact they were the reason for his whole mess of a life, Kokichi could almost have forgotten about his soulmates.

But that was a lie! He enjoyed talking to Shu and Kai. Alright, maybe he could have done without having more than one soulmate and nearly starving to death, but it was fine. It was all fine. And he never, ever had moments where he doubted the universe knew what it was doing.

~~Liar.~~

Regardless of past events, however, Kokichi considered himself pretty satisfied in life. He had his family, his home, and his soulmates. Maybe he'd go out to look for them someday soon... He could always ask to meet up with his ink soulmates, after all. Just because he couldn't write them his name or phone number didn't mean he couldn't send a meeting location!

Kokichi grinned, rolling onto his back from where he lay on his bunk bed, holding up his arms and staring at the messages on them. His darling Shu had written a positive message near his right wrist, to which Kokichi had scribbled back a heart in reply. On his left arm, meanwhile, was a short conversation between all three of them, with Shu telling them how it was cleaning day at his house, Kai declaring he was going to take a nap after helping his grandpa with the garden, and Kokichi sending them a knock knock joke he heard from Gi. Yeah, maybe he'd ask to meet up!

Kokichi dropped his arms and rolled back onto his stomach, his gaze landing on the two necklaces carefully placed on his shelf, kept clean despite the clutter and dust on the rest of the shelf. Kokichi leaned through the bars on his top bunk, and he could just barely brush his fingers against the leather cord of his wooden black heart. Kokichi's eyes gleamed, and he pulled his arm back before it got tired from straining. Maybe he'd meet his necklace soulmates before his ink soulmates? Ooh, or –!

Kokichi sat up and pulled his sleeve off his shoulder, revealing the large black mark that travelled down part of his arm and had no clear indicators of what part of a person's body it was from. Most black mark soulbonds were handprints in some way or another, but this was different. Whatever his soulmate was doing that would cause their first contact to look like they were flung at him, it would sure as hell be interesting to see.

Maybe that soulmate, the one he nicknamed Mess, would be the first one he met?

Hm... For some reason, Kokichi felt like he was missing something.

Kokichi frowned, pulling his shirt back up and returning to what he was doing before the thought of meeting his soulmates crossed his mind: playing on his phone.

He couldn't be forgetting any of his soulbonds... Could he?


	4. Himiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop de doo look at me being productive and uploading two chapters.
> 
> *other projects loom in the distance*
> 
> It's all fine.

Himiko just wanted to meet her soulmates already!

She'd been waiting for eleven years, ever since she was five and was taught just what a soulmate was and what her soulbonds meant. When her master took her on and began teaching her, he explained that soulbonds were a form of magic, and from there Himiko's eagerness to meet her soulmates only grew. She was sure that finding her soulmates would grant her access to more MP and cooler magic!

But sadly, she didn't know how exactly to go about that. All she had were markings of various kinds and a golden retriever, which never ceased in causing her both a lot of trouble, and to give her all in her shows. Not exactly something she could go on an epic quest with.

Himiko sighed, currently curled up tight under her bed with fairy lights and a spell book. She wasn't uncomfortable, as the bed was elevated above the ground enough to provide a decent hideaway nook, but still Himiko shifted in her seat. Jeez, would she _ever_ meet her soulmates?!

As if sensing her thoughts, Goldie raised her head and gave Himiko's cheek a lick, making Himiko frown as she wiped off the slobber before petting Goldie. Goldie was a soulbond herself, a golden retriever meant to represent one of her soulmates. Goldie would know as soon as she met Paws, right? Goldie would know the soulmate she served as a soulbond with. So as long as Himiko went on walks with Goldie often, she was sure to find her soulmate eventually, right?

Himiko gave up petting in favor of lying down on Goldie's stomach and turning the page of her book. If only she could cast a "find your soulmate lickety split" spell...

Goldie's tail made a thumping sound as if wagged, hitting the carpet over and over. Himiko rubbed her cheek, the one with the black mark, and wondered which soulmate she would cast a spell to find first.

Probably... One of her first words ones, the one that said, "I guess I was right when I said I'd meet my soulmate on my travels, but I didn't think it would be on the way home." That soulmate seemed interesting. Travelling? He probably had lots of stories to tell, and by the sound of it, she'd meet him while on tour or at a special event. Actually, she had one of those coming up – a festival show that was commissioned by someone she didn't know, but who sounded important. If she cast a luck spell, maybe she'd meet her soulmate there?

Hm... Maybe, maybe, maybe... Maybe she could make a spell out of the possibilities of meeting her soulmates?

Himiko closed her spell book and reached over, grabbing her notebook and a pen. If she was going to write a spell, she wanted to make it out to one of her soulmates. Between her nickname and first words soulbonds, her tattoos, Goldie, and the black mark on her cheek, she certainly had a lot of soulmates to chose from. Hm, maybe she should just go with her previous thoughts and write in honor of her traveller soulmate.

Goldie grunted under her, and Himiko began to write.


	5. Rantaro

Often, Rantaro wondered if he'd meet his soulmates while on his adventures. It didn't seem too far fetched, as he travelled often and met lots of people.

However, that train of thought set off a new train of thought. And then another. And another. And another...

And eventually Rantaro was writing down lists of possible places he could meet his soulmates.

 _Perhaps New York?_ he pondered, pencil pausing as he considered the option, ignorant to the swaying of the boat as it rode the waves. There were plenty of people in New York, as well as a large number of events that may require someone to travel there. If that were the case... Perhaps the black mark on his fingers and part of his palm would would be him accidentally touching someone in a crowd. Rantaro bit his lip, and hoped he didn't miss his soulmate due to something like that. It might be impossible to find his soulmate again if he didn't notice his mark turning colorful fast enough.

Rantaro glanced at the mark in question, letting out a huff that blew his bangs into his eyes. Well, maybe that would be easier to deal with if one of his soulmates didn't have a colorblind soulbond with him...

Rantaro put down the pencil and stretched, cracking his back and yawning while he was at it. Well, that was a bridge he'd cross when he got to it. While he was slightly disappointed in the fact that he couldn't see the color of any of the places he went to, it wasn't that big of a deal. The most annoyance he could remember it causing him was that time he bit into an onion instead of an apple, and honestly, the blame there was fully on him not paying attention.

Rantaro lowered his arms and gave a little shake, gaze landing on the two strings tied around his fingers. The dark gray one on his pinkie and the light gray one on his ring finger were almost always changing direction due to his travels, but it didn't affect how his soulmates would tug or twinge the string almost every day, a small reminder or "hey, I'm here and waiting for you!" It made Rantaro smile, though he also wondered if he should plan a trip some time to go out and follow the strings.

Rantaro tapped his chin, glancing down at the very long list he'd written of potential cities. He should probably organize them, but he knew he'd forget about it later and then never get around to it.

So instead, Rantaro stood up, cracking his neck as he perused the maps on his cabin wall and traced the path of the ship he was on. _It would be kind of funny if Study had a map tattoo,_ he thought. Study, his tattoo soulmate, was signified by a magnifying glass on his ribs, and Rantaro rubbed it distractedly as he thought. _Then again, I don't think anything can get funnier than "Nyeh, sorry my tiger made you drop your ice cream!"_

Eventually Rantaro's finger reached the place they'd be landing at soon, tapping it before dropping his hand. Well, he was nearly home, so there was no time to think about that.

Rantaro turned and grabbed a book he'd left on his bed, exiting the cabin before shutting the door with a click.

Might as well get some reading in the sun done before they reached land!


	6. Kaede

Kaede couldn't wait to meet her soulmates!

She'd already prepared music to play for them, and loved listening to songs about others meeting their own soulmates. It did get a bit annoying at times, the way some singers would put so much emphasis on "the one;" even ignoring the fact she had multiple soulmates, it irritated Kaede with the way it implied her friendships and family weren't good enough to live happily with. She loved her soulmates, she did! It was just annoying sometimes. She could love her friends too, after all!

Kaede hummed as she bustled around the kitchen, currently baking cookies to contribute to her school's bake sale while listening to one of her favorite playlists. It had a bunch of piano music broken up by love songs... Oh, there it goes to Clair de Lune!

Kaede pulled out a measuring cup from the cupboard, checking that it was the right measurement before bringing it over to the sink. She poured in the flour, levelled it off with a knife, and dumped it into the mixing bowl, before turning around and doing it over again. If she were going for efficiency, then it would have been better to mix after each addition of flour. But honestly, Kaede didn't mind stirring! It gave her hands something to do while her brain thought. And it – oh! She'd nearly put in an extra cup of flour. Better fix that!

Kaede cleaned up the flour with ease, tucking it back in the cabinet where it belonged before pulling the mixing bowl towards her and plopping down on her kitchen's stool. Now, what was she thinking about before...?

 _Ah, that's right, soulmates!_ Kaede thought, and she grinned. She sure had a lot of them! Six, by her last count – though, she couldn't see into the future. Who knows? Maybe she'd get another soulmate later in life! Or maybe she had a soulmate she didn't know about yet, because she had a rare soulbond!

Kaede wondered if her soulmates had this interest in love like she did, or if they even liked having multiple soulmates. Her cheerful mood dropped a bit at the thought, just as Kaede's gaze also dropped – down to the strings on her left hand.

A bittersweet smile made it's way onto Kaede's face, and with a deep breath she reminded herself there were at least two soulmates that she knew cared for her. Red and Green almost always tugged back when she did, and – oh, speak on the devil!

Kaede quickly put her bowl to the side and gave her red string two pulls with her other hand. There wasn't a response after that, even though she waited a minute, but Kaede was fine with that. She could tell she'd get along with Green and Red, no doubt!

... But would they get along with each other?

Kaede bit her lip as she began stirring again, unable to get the worry out of her mind now that it had taken root. She had lots more soulmates than just Red and Green, and what if they didn't like each other, or all were soulmates with only her? As much as Kaede liked her soulmates, she didn't think she could handle being their only partner! That would be way too much for her.

As the batter mixed, her thoughts turned to the necklaces carefully locked away in her room upstairs. Would _those_ soulmates of hers get along? The hyacinth flower with a silver chain and the sun and moon pendant with a simple black cord were very different, even if both were beautiful in their own way. Kaede couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what kind of people they belonged to, nor how she'd find them. Necklace-bound soulmates were some of the hardest to meet, unfortunately. Kaede hoped she'd meet all her soulmates, but what if she didn't?

Hm... Well, back on topic, Kaede could think of one soulmate she'd most likely get along with. That was the soulmate connected to her nightingale, Snooze! Snooze was a bit lazy, and often took naps, but when he was energized he loved to sing along to her piano tunes. Kaede would get along with whoever Snooze represented, she just knew –

The beeping of the oven made her jump, nearly dropping the bowl in her arms as she whirled around to stare at the offending kitchen appliance. There was a heartbeat of nothing but silence, and then Kaede burst out into laughter, giggles filling the kitchen and bouncing out into the rest of the empty house.

"I forgot I set that to preheat!" she said to herself cheerfully, and continued chuckling as she began stirring again.

Multiple soulmates or not, right now, she had cookies to bake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact in case you missed the implication: all these "hmm thinking about my soulmates" moments are happening at roughly the same time. That tug Kaede got on her string in this chapter? Was Kaito's tug from the first chapter.


	7. Maki

Whoever her soulmates were, Maki hoped she'd never meet them.

Who would want to be soulmates with an _assassin?_ With a murderer? Not to mention, her soulmates could be put in danger to blackmail her, or to get back at her for murdering someone. She was supposed to have no feelings and no connections, so ignoring all her soulmates would be best for everyone involved.

However, if Maki _had_ to pick one of her soulmates to meet, it would be the one she was colorblind because of.

Seriously, it made everything about her job harder! Was a stain blood, or wine? Was that arsenic, or oil? It was annoying at best and nearly mission destroying at worst. Once, when she was younger in her career, Maki had gotten hit with a whip for making a "simple" mistake because she saw no difference between two liquids of completely different colors.

They documented her colorblindness after that, but the scar was already on her cheek.

Maki lay on her cot, waiting for the officer on duty today to come by and direct her to her next job. Whether that was to an office to be given a mission, or to the mess hall to eat, or to the training area to practice her knife work, Maki didn't care. It was all just another day – though, some days were more like hell than others.

Maki wasn't ignorant. She knew what was happening to her was wrong. But it was also business, and she'd do it for the rest of her life if she had to to protect her orphanage – or more specifically, her friend at the orphanage.

Maki sighed silently, rubbing a spot on her arm where a recent victim of hers had tried to fight back. The poison had kicked in quickly enough so that he hadn't been able to do anything serious, but he managed to get a light hit in with a wine glass. Picking the glass out of her arm had hurt, but what had hurt more was the scolding and discipline she received for getting hurt. Ironically enough, the injury had been right over one of her soulbonds, one of the ones she actually liked more than a neutral sense of displeasure.

"Frosting." That was the nickname she'd supposedly get from one of her soulmates, and even though Maki couldn't find it in herself to believe it would signify something like a fairy-tale ending away where she escaped her job, it was... Cute. And nice, to think that maybe she could be more than just a weapon or childhood friend to someone.

Still. It was better if the universe turned out to be wrong about her supposed nickname. She couldn't think of any situation where she'd meet someone outside her organization, unless it was for a mission. Really, the most she could imagine was meeting someone while travelling back from a killing, since she usually had some time after those while walking back. Who knows? Perhaps they'd meet on one of the few missions she got bus money for. Meeting a soulmate of hers on the bus was slightly more preferable to meeting someone on the street.

Maki's lips tightened.

No. It was more preferable if they _never met._

Slowly, Maki sat up, the soulbond necklaces tucked under her shirt pressing against her chest like they were trying to be comforting. Maki took a deep breath, gazing around the dull room she called her own.

It was almost an act of mercy she'd never escape this place and have the opportunity to enter the lives of someone she was inexplicably connected to.

If she did meet any of her soulmates... She hoped she wouldn't have to kill them.


	8. Things Get Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi finds the answer to his question of which soulmate he'd meet first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I've never been on the subway. Or a train. I'm just assuming all train/subway stations are vaguely like airports and the stories I've heard and going with that.

It was a lovely day outside, if you considered rain "lovely" and a subway station "outside."

Kokichi grumbled as he tapped his foot, duffle bag filled with library books on his back. Jeez, did Hanzou _have_ to send him out to get some resource books for his essay? The internet was right there! They had wifi! And Hanzou could go somewhere with free WiFi if the internet was down! Kokichi shook his head in frustration, unintentionally sending raindrops onto the people around him. Someone shot him a glare, and he glared right back.

Ah! There was a yell, an announcement Kokichi couldn't hear over the bustle and hubbub, and suddenly people were moving. Surging forward with the people around, Kokichi eagerly slid into the subway car and glanced around for a seat. 

_There!_ Kokichi thought, quickly pushing through the crowds and plopping down next to a young red-haired girl wearing a sparkly hoodie and black beanie, sighing in relief at getting a seat while the girl beside him startled awake; he shot her an innocent grin and she blinked sleepily at her. He must have woken her up, and – _Wow, her eyes are pretty._

Kokichi didn't even realize he was staring until her brow furrowed and she started glaring at him. "Nyeh, what's the big idea?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, just wondering how I had the misfortune of sitting next so someone so ugly!" Kokichi lied, giggling when she gasped and huffed at him. "That was a lie! I was more interested in the soulmark on your face."

"Hm?" The girl rubbed at her cheek, which held said black soulmark, and at that moment, the train began to move. Kokichi was jostled a bit, but he didn't mind, merely regaining his balance before putting his bag on his lap and turning back to the girl.

"It's a strange place for a soulbond! How do you think you'll meet the person it connects you with?"

"Mm...?" The girl seemed to consider it for a moment, lips tight and eyes narrowed, before she shook her head and shrugged. "Nyeh, I don't know. I hope it'll happen soon, though, cause I'm tired of waiting..." She yawned.

"You just seem tired in general," Kokichi joked, and the girl glared at him, pulling down the cover of her beanie before leaning back in the seat and (presumably) going back to sleep. Kokichi sighed, but he wasn't feeling asshole-ish enough to bother her, so he just sat in silence, people watching as the train ran and rumbled.

Eventually, the girl started to shift, tilting over while still fast asleep until she was leaning right on Kokichi's shoulder, mouth open and breathing softly. Kokichi blinked at her for a moment, before chuckling and relaxing into his own seat. Might as well get comfy; the next stop wasn't for a few more minutes!

Those few minutes came and passed slowly, and by the time the stop came, Kokichi had gotten used to the girl's weight on him, and if he was feeling like being honest that day, would have confessed he would miss that feeling. But, still, he wasn't an asshole today – nor honest. So he just shook the girl awake gently.

"Nyeh?!" The girl shot up with a snap, apparently unused to waking up and finding herself lying on someone. She glanced around frantically, and when she saw the stop she jumped up, grabbing her purse and beginning to push through the crowds.

Kokichi beamed after her – until he froze.

_Her previously black soulbond was now an arrange of shifting colors._

Frantically he leapt after her, causing his bag to get tossed to the ground, but he didn't care; grasping her wrist, Kokichi ignored the gasp she let out as she whirled around in favor of blurting out something very, very important.

"My name's Kokichi Ouma!" he shouted over the din of the subway, before letting go of her and ducking away to search for his bag. He had to hope she understood, because he didn't think he could bear to lose any of his soulmates, now that he'd met her.

Hah... Met "Mess," that is, according to the nickname he gave her in his mind long ago.

Finally retrieving his bag, Kokichi turned around to see the subway station doors close and someone take the seat he was sitting in before. Muttering to himself, Kokichi took position at one of the subway poles as the train began to move.

Maybe, if things turned out alright and he saw his soulmate – his red-haired girl – again, he would let Hanzou off with a very light prank for today's inconvenience.

Maybe.


	9. The author has the freedom of deciding what the hell is going in these chapter titles. Finally! It's not just NAMES anymore! I can make JOKES again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: A Bit Too Late for Amasai Week, But There's Amasai Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold: the first chapter in this fic to have over a thousand words on its own! Also I know the title would make more sense in the chapter before this (as that was the first chapter to not have a name as the title) but we're ignoring that and moving on! Enjoy the chapter!

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Haha, c'mon, it's not that big of a deal. I'm fine, relax.

"Ah, sorry!"

Currently, Shuichi was apologizing to a green-haired teen about his age for running into him while getting distracted by the sight of what seemed to be a proposal down one of the mall's large hallways. He honestly didn't know how he'd managed to be completely blind to the guy before smacking into his chest – he was _really_ pretty oh dear lord – 

"Are you good?" the boy asked, leaning in close to his face. Shuichi froze; his face was surely reminiscent of a watermelon, and his voice decided to go on vacation the moment he got a close up look of his eyelashes and...

_Oh my god he's got an eyebrow piercing. That's it, I'm going to die because I met someone too beautiful for words._

"I'm fine!" Shuichi managed to squeak out, and the boy retreated, though concern still shone in his eyes. Shuichi bit his lip, thinking for a minute before the other spoke up.

"Why don't I treat you to lunch for the inconvenience?" he offered, and before Shuichi could open his mouth to refuse, he continued, "It was partly my fault, after all, and no offense, but you look like you need to sit down."

Shuichi gaped like a fish for a moment before finally nodding. "Okay! Thank you!"

The boy smiled, and Shuichi's heart thudded in his chest. He took the lead, and Shuichi followed behind obediently, like a puppy to its owner.

The lunch itself was pretty standard; some sandwiches from a random store Shuichi didn't listen to the name of, and frappuccinos the other boy – Rantaro was his name, it turned out – picked out. Shuichi normally wouldn't have tried a sugary drink like this, but it wasn't like he could say anything, not when Rantaro was so nice so as to treat him. In fact, now that his sanity was returning after being kicked to the curb from Rantaro's good looks, Shuichi could just barely keep a giant blush off his face – both from embarrassment, and being flustered.

"So!" Rantaro said as an icebreaker, smiling cheerfully as he sat down at the table they'd chosen to eat at. Shuichi's shoulders tensed, but Rantaro didn't seem to notice, twisting off the cap of his frappuccino and stirring the contents with his straw. "Now that we don't have to hold our bags, what say we get to know each other?"

Shuichi swallowed, shifting in his seat and hoping he didn't look too awkward as he slowly unwrapped his sandwich. "Meaning?"

Rantaro shrugged. "I dunno, just thought we might as well chat since we're hanging out anyway," he replied, taking a bite of his sandwich and gesturing for Shuichi to go first with a conversation topic. Shuichi's mouth instantly went dry.

"I – uhm, well –" Shuichi tugged on his cap, not really pulling it over his eyes, but still giving him enough time to scramble for something to say. "I was wondering, what do you do for a living?"

"Hm?" Rantaro frowned slightly, making Shuichi panic for a moment before he realized he was just thinking, not offended. "I help my dad out sometimes with his business, but I don't have a super steady job right now. If I had to pick one to have, though," he added, "I think it'd be nice to be a florist. Seems like a calm job."

"Yeah," Shuichi agreed, finding himself relaxing the more the conversation went on. "I'm a detective – well, an apprentice one, at least – so I don't really get a lot of calm days unless business is slow," he joked. Rantaro's eyes widened, and Shuichi took a sip of his drink to cover his remaining nervousness.

"A detective? That's pretty cool."

"Ah, you really think so?" Shuichi glanced away for a second, before he steeled the nerve and looked Rantaro in the eye. Rantaro's grin had returned, and his eyes showed nothing but a casual gentleness.

"Yeah," Rantaro affirmed, and Shuichi felt all his previous impressions of how beautiful this guy was return tenfold.

After a moment of nothing but the mall bustle around them, Rantaro continued, voice slightly distant like he was lost in his own thoughts, "It's actually kind of a funny coincidence. Y'see, one of my soulmates has a magnifying glass tattoo, and, well." Rantaro shrugged. "I'm sure you know the stereotype that all detectives carry magnifying glasses on them."

Shuichi froze. He wasn't sure whether Rantaro's words were more shocking because of the magnifying glass coincidence, or because of the multiple soulmate part. He felt numb, frozen with his sandwich raised partly to his mouth again, staring at Rantaro with all his shame buried under sheer amazement.

After a moment, though, he regained his ability to react. "W-what?" he choked out, eyes widened as he watched Rantaro's expression morph from "huh?" to "oh" to "oh _shit._ "

Rantaro bit his lip, and Shuichi hurriedly put down his sandwich as he elaborated. "I have multiple soulmates," Rantaro said bluntly, quickly, like he didn't want to be here anymore – and even through his shock, that made Shuichi's heart drop. Rantaro cleared his throat and continued, "One of them's connected to me though tattoos, and it happens to be a magnifying glass."

It took a moment for the words to fully hit Shuichi. Multiple soulmates, just like him? The coincidence of that – of meeting someone like that here – was astonishing! He sat there, blinking as he turned what Rantaro said over in his mind –

And then it smacked him in the face just why Rantaro looked so nervous.

 _Oh my god, he probably thinks I'm going to hate him or something for having multiple soulmates,_ Shuichi thought, and in a flash all his shock disappeared, replaced with a hurrief mess of words and gestures as he tried to explain his reaction to Rantaro, who looked just as shocked at Shuichi's outbursts of half-finished words as as Shuichi felt a moment ago.

"I – sorry, I've never – I didn't think there was anyone else who – I mean, I –" Shuichi waved one hand in a frantic attempt to properly communicate what he meant. "I've never met anyone – I mean, unless you count Kai and Ki – but technically I've never _met_ them and – ack, I'm sorry, I just mean I've never met anyone else besides me who has multiple soulmates!" This time, Shuichi fully pulled his hat's brim over his eyes, covering his mouth as his ears burned and he really, really wished he could become invisible right then and there.

Rantaro didn't answer immediately. Shuichi really hoped that his answer was good enough, and that Rantaro heard him –

"... Oh, that makes sense. Sorry, I wasn't expecting to meet anyone else like that."

Slowly, Shuichi peeked out from under his hat, and Rantaro was back to his casual, charming grin. "Freaked out on you there, my bad," Rantaro apologized, but Shuichi shook his head.

"N-no, I get it, sometimes people are... Rude about it," Shuichi said, letting go of his hat to rub his wrist in nervousness. "I get why you'd think... That."

Rantaro shrugged. "Even if it made sense, it was rude of me. Can I make it up to you sometime?" Rantaro offered, digging in his pocket for something. Shuichi opened his mouth to say that wasn't needed, but Rantaro was already scribbling down something on a torn piece of paper and saying, "Here, let me give you my number so we can talk more sometime."

"Ah, that isn't necessary!"

"Maybe not, but I'm doing it anyway."

Rantaro gave him a cheeky smirk, and Shuichi reluctantly took the small paper, mumbling something even he couldn't identify about how this really wasn't necessary. Still, though, he couldn't help smiling back, and his heart burst into butterflies just as Rantaro continued the conversation with a question on a completely different topic.

Shuichi responded in turn, and when the lunch ended, he felt lighter than he had been for the past few days. He knew his crush likely wouldn't go anywhere, due to the both of them having their own soulmates, but who knows? If nothing else, Shuichi had a _fantastic_ ~~and handsome~~ new friend, and his phone number to boot.

Still, though, he couldn't help but feel like he missed something amidst all the confusion...

...

Well, hopefully he'd remember later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I know this chapter took longer than the other ones but consider: I jumped around while in the process of this one and wrote multiple short chapters that will appear in the future. Also this was my first time writing Amasai. ~~I just like the idea of Shuichi being so flustered when he meets Rantaro cause Rantaro's p r e t t y...~~
> 
> You know, when the story progresses a bit I should make a masterpost so people can go see the ships they want in this fic without seeing their NOTPs. That's a good idea, someone write that down. ~~*frantic scribbling is heard in the distance*~~
> 
> Alrighty, just a reminder that if you want to talk on Tumblr, I'm himiko-yumehellno, and I hope you all have a great day!


	10. Festivals, Tigers, and Ice Cream, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko's left reeling after both finding and losing one of her soulmates, but she's still a mage, and mages have shows to perform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, Rantaro seems to be getting a lot of soulmate action recently. The others will develop too, don't worry. Just give them a little time ~~and by that I mean until the next chapter, which I've started already.~~

When Himiko next looked in a mirror and realized what had happened, she may or may not have screamed.

And then may or may not have ran to tell her master, sputtering her words and tripping over objects the two of them always had scattered around no matter how organized they tried to be.

Her master chuckled when she finally got the words out, but quickly assured her it wasn't because of her problem. Instead, he said that he was amused that she'd find herself in such a situation – it was like a tale from the mages of old! That made Himiko calm down and think about it for a minute, and while she was thinking her master suggested they start riding the train together in order to see if they could find her soulmate again. But first – they had to prepare for tomorrow's show.

Himiko hesitantly agreed, and that led to the current moment, where she was standing in a festival, legs shaking after having descended the back stairs of the temporary stage built just for tonight's stunning performance.

Himiko took a shaky breath, but even as she trembled she felt like squealing with delight. That was fantastic! She loved showing off her skills like that! She could still hear her master finishing up from back here, and Himiko wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt, grinning in the cool evening air. She couldn't see much of the festival from back here, as they'd set up the stage on one of the far corners of the festival, but that was fine. Her master promised they'd get some time to enjoy the fair together after they packed up! Himiko gave a small hop in her joy before striding over to her master's water cooler for a drink.

Himiko pulled out a water bottle and closed the lid, sitting on the cooler as the sounds of the crowd slowly became general hubbub and noise from the fair. She placed her mage's hat on the cooler, and as she sipped her water, Himiko stretched, holding back the urge to yawn.

Speaking of yawning... Her tiger familiar, Yawnfeather; how was she doing?

Himiko put down her water bottle, kneeling next to the large, covered cage that housed Yawnfeather. She wasn't particularly needed for performing magic aside from the companionship and ability boost she gave Himiko, but they still brought her out here as it wasn't far and she'd been learning some basic hoop tricks. One of Himiko's most important jobs was bringing Yawnfeather on and off stage, in fact, as Yawnfeather had a difficult time with stairs with only three legs. Himiko smiled as she lifted the cover she made with help to allow Yawnfeather some privacy –

And gasped in horror to see she wasn't there.

Immediately, Himiko whipped her head around, hoping desperately to just see her poking around the props nearby, but she didn't seem to be there. Himiko scrambled up, shaking for a different reason now, as she bolted around the curtain serving as the back of the stage.

"Himiko? Wha–" her master barely got one and a half words out.

"Yawnfeather's gone and I'm going to look for her!" Himiko exclaimed, rushing past her master into the thin crowds. She scanned the ground, knowing Yawnfeather couldn't have gone far on her own, but panic tore at her chest like a monster, threatening to eat her up if she didn't dispel the threat and find Yawnfeather soon. She pushed on, calling through the crowds for Yawnfeather, and even loudly asking people if they'd seen her "cat." Himiko suspected people wouldn't take too kindly to learning a tiger was on the loose (even if she was well trained, was still a cub, and only had three legs so really she couldn't have gone far where did she go _where did she go_?!), so even though she was panting and her mind was spinning, made sure to tell people she was looking for a cat and not a tiger.

"Yawnfeather!" Himiko shouted, not even caring if people were looking at her funny. "Yawnfeather, come here!" Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it, and she couldn't tell whether her vision was blurry from tears, or panic.

Himiko just finished asking one nice lady if she'd seen Yawnfeather, tears streaming down her face as she wondered if she should go back to ask Master if he'd found him or just text him as she kept looking when there was a yell nearby. Himiko whirled around, hoping that maybe someone had spotted her familiar –

Only to see a green haired teen arguing with two boys, one of which was holding a desperately wiggling Yawnfeather in his arms.

Himiko shrieked and ran to the boys, immediately grabbing onto the unzipped coat of the one holding her tiger. "Let my familiar go you thief! Let her go let her go!" She yanked at his coat, making him stumble as the green haired boy blocked the other boy from getting at her.

"What the fuck?!" The boy tried to push her away, but doing so required him to take a hand off the tiger in his arms, and as a result Yawnfeather jumped out of his arms. The other boy tried to grab her, but the green haired teen scooped her up first and elbowed the boy away.

"Ouch! That hurt, you thief!"

"The only thief here is you two trying to steal this girl's cat," he responded, backing away with a glare. Himiko burst into tears as the first boy made a lunge for Yawnfeather, but the teen jumped back with her tiger held tight, and Himiko began hitting the boy as she babbled out unfinished insults.

"That's not a cat, you dumbass!" The first boy, both of his arms now free, shoved Himiko back, causing her to stumble and fall on her butt. "It's a tiger, and she shouldn't have it!"

"So you admit you stole it?" There was a fire in the teen's eyes that blazed, and he continued backing away from the boys with both arms safely tucked around a Yawnfeather that had stopped wriggling so much (likely because she'd seen Himiko). "Then back off. There are services to decide whether or not she should have it, and since you just tried running off with it, I'm betting you don't belong to any of them. Want to start making calls to their centers to prove it?"

The boys hesitated, but as Himiko got up, brushing the dirt off her skirt and glaring at the two boys along with him, they slunk away with a quickness in their step.

For a moment, Himiko just watched them go, sniffling and wiping her tears. Then, turning around, she held out her hands for Yawnfeather, and wordlessly, the teen handed her over to her as his gaze softened. Himiko held Yawnfeather close as Yawnfeather began licking her cheek, and Himiko buried her face in her fur with a sob.

She meant to say thank you to the teen, meant to call him her hero or ask him his name – but she couldn't do anything for the moment but cry. The teen squeezed her shoulder, and Himiko looked up at his gentle smile, suddenly realizing she must look like a mess.

"Nyeh..." she said, taking a step back away from the boy, and noticing a fallen ice cream cone next to his feet. "S-sorry my tiger made you drop your ice cream!" she apologized, and then immediately felt like kicking herself because _really?_ This guy just saved her tiger and _that's_ the first thing she says to him? The boy seemed just as taken aback by it as she was.

Thankfully, though, after a minute, he responded with a chuckle. Though, his next words weren't a response Himiko expected.

"I guess I was right when I said I'd meet my soulmate on my travels, but I didn't think it would be on the way home. I also didn't expect a couple thieves to be involved."

Himiko gasped, gaping at him, and Yawnfeather mewled in her arms. "Nye–eh, you..."

The boy smiled at her as Himiko tried to recover from the emotional whiplash of the past few minutes. He was her soulmate – Yawnfeather, he helped save Yawnfeather – wait, did she really meet _two_ of her soulmates within a few days of each other?!

Himiko's head spun, and she took a step back; the boy frowning in concern when she did so. "Are you alright?"

Himiko swallowed. "Yeah, sure," she agreed, taking a deep breath before she continued, "just surprised. I didn't expect this kind of luck! Maybe Master cast a spell while I wasn't looking?" The last part she mostly muttered to herself, but it seemed the boy heard her, because he raised his eyebrows.

"Master...?" he asked, then shook his head. "Nevermind. Do you want to go somewhere else? I mean," he added, seeming to realize by Himiko's sudden blush that his words implied a date, "did you come here with someone? They must be looking for your..." he faltered, glancing towards Yawnfeather.

"Familiar."

"Right. This 'Master' is looking for your familiar too, right?"

"Um..." Himiko didn't have an answer for that. "I might have just... Ran off when I noticed she was gone." Himiko's face felt hot, and it was surely reddening, but Rantaro smiled reassuringly at her before glancing away at the crowds. Himiko followed his gaze, and found there were quite a few people glancing at them and pointing; Himiko turned away from them and nuzzled Yawnfeather to try and ignore the attention that was surely brought by all that had just happened.

"Tell you what," Rantaro said, putting his hands in his pockets and facing her once more, "why don't we go see your Master and explain what happened? Then we can, uh, exchange phone numbers or whatever it is you want to do."

Himiko nodded. "That sounds nice," she said, and looked down as she passed him to head towards the main festival path again. "My Master is probably worried about us," she added quietly, before letting out a sniff. "Ah, sorry."

"For what?" Rantaro walked beside her, and she picked up the pace. Yawnfeather was beginning to get antsy, wriggling a bit, so Himiko wanted to get her back in her cage before she jumped out of her arms.

"Nyeh, if I had more MP I'd invite you to see some tricks, or walk around the fair, but..." Himiko frowned, shaking her head lightly. "Too much excitement for today."

Rantaro hummed, the sound just barely reaching Himiko over the noise around. "That's okay. I understand that this must be a lot for you. Let's talk more about it later, okay?"

"Okay," Himiko agreed, and from there they fell into silence, simply moving through the crowd and stepping over the long black cords placed on the ground so the fair rides would have power. Despite all the noise and smells, and even the few people who leaned in close like they wanted to pet Yawnfeather ( _Ask first,_ Himiko thought in annoyance, ducking past them), she kept her destination firmly in her gaze: the stage with bright red and yellow lights that were shutting off one by one by one.

Rantaro eventually spoke. Evidently, his curiosity got the better of him. "So, uh, why _do_ you have a tiger? Shouldn't it be in a zoo, or the wild? Not that it's my place to judge, I'm just wondering."

"Yawnfeather was taken from a bad zoo that only bred tigers so they could attract more magic from the people who came to see them. Master is good with tigers, so we're taking care of Yawnfeather until she gets bigger."

"Ah, so you're a good mage then. That's good."

"Nyeh! Not just good, I'm one of the best!"

Rantaro laughed hard, shoulders shaking and mirth gleaming in his eyes, but Himiko knew he wasn't laughing at her. "I bet you are," he said without a hint of sarcasm, and Himiko beamed at him.

And to think, she'd come out here expecting to just give one performance and think about tomorrow, when she'd go looking for –

For... Her other... Soulmate...

Himiko froze, and Rantaro stopped as well, confusion plain on his face like the festival lights.

"Himiko?" he asked, and Himiko swallowed, not sure what to say. Did _he_ have multiple soulmates like her? Would it be rude to say? He wouldn't find it strange for her to have multiple soulmates, right? "Himiko, are you okay?"

Himiko looked up at him, and saw him frowning in concern, so after an attempt at opening her mouth to explain, she shut it again and shook her head. "It's fine," she lied, but made a mental note to text Rantaro about the matter later, when she wasn't so tired. "Just... Got dizzy for a moment."

Pity – but not demeaning pity, friendly concern pity – sparked in his eyes, and Rantaro patted her on the shoulder as she began walking again. He stayed closer to her now, like he was trying to prepare in case she tripped or fainted, and the gesture made Himiko smile weakly.

Even if there were complications that still needed to be resolved, that was two of her soulmates found, and at least one of whom she already knew she liked.

 _At least Rantaro seems to be bringing me joy magic,_ Himiko thought, pressing a kiss to Yawnfeather's fur before she sped up and ran over to where her Master was glancing around in confusion while standing on the stage.

And really, that was all she could ask for, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the tiger is named like a cat from Warriors. What of it.
> 
> Also, I'm starting to realize this fic may end up with more... Actual plot than I intended? And be slightly inspired by a Tumblr post I saw once that talked about a non-despair au? We'll see how it goes, and I'll link the post if it ends up becoming relevant. I'm still gonna be putting my own twist on it, but I should probably give credit where credit is due.


	11. TBH If I Had an Ink Soulbond With Someone They'd Probably Get Confused With All the Random Notes I Make For Myself, but That Doesn't Matter In This Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito finally gets caught up on the news, and begins to contemplate something having to do with his soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody ask about why this chapter took so long; I don't have an excuse. Also, in case it's confusing, this takes place before the last chapter chronologically, but is during the same day as that chapter. I just happened to mess up the organization of these chapters. Once this chapter's been up for a few days and people have read this chapter without being like "but wait, isn't this supposed to be a new chapter?? Isn't this just like your last update to this fic??" I'll probably edit both chapters to be in the right order.

Over the years, Kaito amassed _quite_ the collection of colorful pens he'd use when writing to Shu and Ki. He had classic black ones, hot pink ones, ones that changed color as you wrote... His grandfather liked to joke sometimes that Kaito's love of space was the only thing that surpassed his love of space. Just the memory made Kaito chuckle. His collection _was_ a little excessive.

Still, that didn't change how fun it was to use his pens! He knew Ki liked it when he switched up the different colors in messages, and Shu gave him compliments sometimes on his penmanship when Kaito used his fountain pens. It made him grin like a kid, the knowledge that he made his soulmates happy.

Right now, Kaito was searching through his desk for a bright red pen, so he could message his soulmates and check up with them. He hadn't been able to talk to them at all yesterday, due to being busy helping his grandparents with gardening and fishing, but now that he had some free time, he could finally check up on them!

Kaito grinned as he finally found the pen, scooping it up with a "Got you!" Eagerly, he pulled off his coat and rolled up his sleeve –

Only to freeze at the bright purple words written in all caps.

_"GUYS HOLY FRICK I MET MESS TODAY"_

_Mess?_ It took Kaito a second before he realized, oh! _That_ Mess! One of Ki's – WAIT THAT MEANT KI MET ONE OF HIS SOULMATES!

Kaito beamed, the momentary shock fading out to be replaced with pride and joy for Ki. Holy fuck, that was awesome! Ki finally met one of his soulmates after so long! Kaito quickly added his own comment on the excitement, on the arm opposite of where he could see Shu already had an exchange with Ki about it.

_"That's awesome!!!! I'm so happy for you, Ki!!"_

Almost immediately, there was a response.

_"Of course you are"_

It was short, but hey, Kaito wouldn't judge. The letters were wobbly and cramped together, probably from a mix of excitement and not wanting to run out of space to write.

 _"Sorry I couldn't reply yesterday; was busy,"_ Kaito added. _"How did the meeting go?"_

_"Good we're gonna meet up later and talk more"_

_"Good luck! Not that you need it"_

Kaito waited a few moments, but when there was no reply, he tried turning over his arm and rolling up his already short sleeve. It wasn't until he spotted the _"Of course I won't"_ right next to his armpit that he was able to grin in relief. Having ink soulbonds made for some weird searches for space to write, sometimes.

He should probably go wash the messages he wrote off of himself so that he could talk with them again as soon as possible, shouldn't he?

With a grunt, Kaito stood up and stretched, tossing the pen onto his bed before leaving the room. In the early morning quiet, his muscles still felt sore from yesterday, but that was only because of his own dumb decision to exercise without stretching, thinking that the work he did throughout the day would be enough of a warm-up. Boy was he wrong in hindsight.

Letting the cold water of the kitchen sink run over his hands for a few moments before he splashed it on his face, Kaito looked out the window towards the town and wondered, not for the first time, just where in the world his soulmates were. Had he passed one of them without knowing it? Were Ki or Shu in some other country and just happened to know Japanese? He was decently sure Shu mentioned something about his parents living in America when they were younger, but he also said he moved a few years after that...

 _If Ki met Mess and it went well, would he mind trying to meet me, too?_ Kaito wondered.

... Well, all the more reason to make room on his arms for more messages, so he could find the answer to that question sooner.

Kaito grabbed the hand towel and started to scrub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess we're back to short chapters now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the fic. If you want, come scream at me on Tumblr. My url's himiko-yumehellno.


End file.
